1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer, which comprises a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as portable computers, which comprise a speaker, are known as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,820. The housing of such an electronic apparatus comprises a case and a bottom plate. The case opens at the bottom and back. The bottom plate covers the open bottom of the case. The front wall of the case has a notch. The speaker is supported by a support panel. The speaker and the support panel constitute a speaker unit. The support panel has, in its center part, a number of small holes through which sound may come out.
The speaker unit is fitted in the notch made in the front wall of the housing. The speaker is thereby held within the housing. The support panel lies, substantially in flush with the front wall of the case, forming a part of the front wall.
In the conventional apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,820 a wall is provided, which extends downward from one edge of the top wall of the case for a distance equal to the height of the speaker. The speaker is provided in the case and faces this wall. Sound holes are made in the wall extending from the top wall of the case and so positioned to face the speaker. Alternatively, a wall may be provided, which extends upward from one edge of the bottom plate of the housing for a distance equal to the height of the speaker, and the speaker may be provided in the case and face this wall. In this case, sound holes are made in the wall extending from the bottom plate and so positioned to face the speaker. To contain the speaker in the portable computer, a wall as high as the speaker extends downward from one edge of top wall of the case or upward from one edge of the bottom plate of the housing. This imposes restriction on the shape of the housing. The portable computer may not acquire any appearance desired.